In the Bush
by darkchakram
Summary: Aeryn, John, and Chiana decide to go hiking. Aeryn finds herself with an insatiable thirst for a certain monochrome Nebari. It is a John/Aeryn fic but there is a Aeryn/Chiana pairing as well.


In the Bush

NC-17

John/Aeryn UST/Angst – Aeryn/Chiana

SC Challenge: 68 – Love Potion # 9

Spoilers: Everything is fair game but you really need to know the status of John and Aeryn's "relationship" in early season four.

Disclaimer: Not mine, thanks to Henson and O'Bannon for such magnificent characters to play with.

Thanks to vinegardog (Laura) for test-driving this one. You provided great suggestions, as always. Any remaining errors are mine alone.

Summary: Aeryn, Chiana, and John go hiking on a planet that is blessed with beautiful volcanic islands. Aeryn finds herself with an insatiable thirst for Chiana.

Aeryn was sick and tired of self-recreating. She had half a mind to storm into John's quarters and just take it. He said he couldn't trust her with his heart, well maybe he would trust her with something else. Aeryn finished her fourth lap around tier four, she sank down along Moya's living walls. Yesterday had not been the best of days. She'd had to drink Rygel's piss, afterall. John was still giving her the cold shoulder and she owed Scorpius a debt of gratitude. It was times like these that she just wanted to crawl into his arms and let him make the galaxy disappear but he was still miffed that she hadn't told him about the baby. She felt so alone. Alone in a way she had never felt before. With the Peacekeepers she had always belonged to a unit. And when she first came aboard Moya, even though she had felt alienated from the others, at least they had worked cohesively as a group toward a common goal, evading Crais. This was a different type of alienation, she felt completely isolated from John. That was the worst. It seemed the harder she tried to reach out to him the further away he pulled. Maybe she should just stop reaching. She wondered if John self-recreated or if he were finding pleasure somewhere else. She bit her lip and forced her mind away from that line of thought. It could only end in her feeling more miserable. She heard footfall and felt like a fool when she realized that she was holding her breath hoping against all hope that it was Crichton. She was disappointed.

"Hey, uh, Aeryn, you wanna go planetside with me?" Chiana asked excitedly.

"What?"

"You could use some rest and relax and Pilot says that this planet is ideal for that, beautiful islands, black sand beaches, sparkling water. . ." Chiana noticed that Aeryn was less than impressed.

"You go ahead without me, Chiana."

"Crichton's coming and besides there's hiking, I know you like hiking."

"Hiking, hmm?"

"Yep, lots of it. The islands are volcanic but have tons of lush growth. You could spend a day getting lost in the bush," Chiana smiled seductively and leaned into Aeryn suggestively.

"I don't get lost," Aeryn retorted and pushed Chiana away gently.

"Ever tried it, you just might like it!"

"Chiana," D'Argo interrupted, "Noranti's looking for you, something about solar blockers."

"Frell, I told her she ain't gettin' any samples from me," Chiana protested.

"Just go see what she wants," D'Argo ordered with a subtle growl.

"If you change your mind, Aeryn, you know where to find me," Chiana said and walked away.

Two arns later, Aeryn had crammed a backpack full of stuff that she would need for a day hike through the planet's jungle wilderness. A quick stop in the center chamber for some food cubes and some bug repellant from Noranti was all that was left on her "to do" list and she would be ready to go.

"The transport pod is ready Captain D'Argo," Pilot called over the comm.

D'Argo's deep voice bellowed a thank you to Pilot as Aeryn entered center chamber. She stopped short upon entering because John was also preparing a backpack.

"John," she said attempting to keep her voice neutral. She hoped the reason he was going hiking was to work off some of his sexual frustration as well.

"Hm?," he barely responded as he tucked a small pouch into the front, right, pocket of his leather pants, pants that, she couldn't help notice as he turned around, fit his butt so nicely. Yeah, she definitely needed a nice long day hike.

"You coming with us?" She asked.

"Yep, need to get my feet on solid ground. Pilot's description of this place sounded a lot like Hawaii, should be nice."

"Haawayee," Aeryn tried the strange sounding word out.

"Hawaii, Aeryn, it's Hawaii," John snapped in frustration. Her nearness made forgetting her so difficult, especially when she was trying so desperately to learn his ways, his world. He knew she did it out of love for him. He felt like a bastard but it couldn't be helped. It was the only way to keep them all safe. He stormed from the room brushing past her forcefully, the contact knocking Aeryn off balance for a microt. She steadied herself on the table and didn't dare turn to look at him as he charged out of the door. Tears stung her eyes. Maybe it WAS time to stop reaching out to him. Frell Hiwiee anyway.

Aeryn composed herself and found the food cubes she had come in search of, packed them up and filled her canteen with water. Now she only had to pick up some insect spray from Noranti.

Noranti's workstation was only a short walk from center chamber and Aeryn's mood started to pick up a bit. Fresh air would do her some good. She needed to think about what she was going to do about the baby. If it weren't John's or if he didn't want to be a part of its life then she was going to have to leave Moya. But surely John would want to be a part of his child's life. But that didn't mean he would want her to be a part of his life. She couldn't imagine living aboard Moya and there being no hope for them being together. But, what if he did find someone else, what then?

"Frell,"Aeryn muttered to herself. Just her luck, John also had gone to see Noranti. She could hear them quibbling as she walked up to Noranti's quarters.

"Just give me another bag, to be safe," Crichton sounded almost like he was begging. Aeryn thought that type of desperation sounded strange coming from John's lips.

"You need to be careful, Crichton," Noranti warned.

"I know, I know, too much and it's One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, got it."

Noranti cleared her throat dramatically, "Aeryn, good to see you, how can I be of service?"

Aeryn was taken aback by the old woman's eagerness to help her, "I, uh, just came by to see if you had anything for bugs. I am taking a long hike."

"Ahh, yes, I have just the thing," Noranti answered as she turned to look at the various ointments, and vials of liquid on her shelves.

Aeryn looked down to avoid John's eyes. She was curious about what exactly John had gotten from Noranti but there was no point in discussing it with him in his current mood. He was clearly still agitated because he was rubbing the floor so hard with his boot she thought it might actually be painful for Moya. Plus, she had seen the cold look in his eyes when she had walked into the room and noticed that he had rolled them in frustration as if she were the last person in the universe that he wanted to see. Well, she could fix that. . .for a day anyway.

"Here, here you go my dear," Noranti offered Aeryn a small canister of cream. "This will do the trick."

"You don't have any spray?" Aeryn looked at the cream skeptically.

"This is a special mixture of mine. It is a solarblocker that is infused with bug repellant. Two drannits with one stone kinda thing."

"What the frell is a drannit?" John asked.

"Thank you,"Aeryn said to Noranti and marched out of the room.

"You don't know what a drannit is!" Noranti gasped in shock.

"No, what is it?"

"Well, I'm not gonna be the one to tell you! Now here you go," Noranti palmed some lakka bulbs into John's hand, "now run along."

The planet was an absolute heaven. There were two large continents and a couple of smaller ones but the trading post that they landed at was located at the southern tip of an archipelago of volcanic islands. The crystal waters looked warm and inviting. Aeryn could imagine spending monens here. She let her mind drift to a daydream of her and Crichton blissfully alone and tenderly recreating on the black sands below. The jolt from the landing gear setting down brought Aeryn out of her reverie.

D'Argo and John exited the pod followed by Chiana and Aeryn. The sea air tasted wonderfully salty and tickled Aeryn's nose. She had been to the seashore many times as a child but the command carrier's planetary environment simulators never quite captured the true essence of a place. Sights and sounds were mimicked nicely but the smell and taste of the place were always cold and mechanical. The aroma of fresh flowers and the lush jungle mingled with the smell of the salt air. Aeryn could feel the tension leaving her body. Yes, Chiana was right, for once, this was exactly what she needed.

"Girls, I'm gonna see about getting these supplies," D'Argo indicated the list that he had brought with him. "Then I am gonna find a place to get a fellip daiquiri. Be back here at sunset."

Aeryn nodded but Chiana was already half of the way down the avenue drawing the looks of the vendors who hawked their "authentic" goods.

"Chi, sunset," John called down the street. She waved, signaling that she heard them but was ignoring them.

Aeryn could not read the lettering on most of the vendor's stalls or the storefronts further down the avenue. She'd hoped to find some trail maps but now feared that even if she did they would not be printed in any language she could read. Still, if she could find the trailhead on the map then the words wouldn't really matter all that much.

John walked a few paces behind her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye if she turned her head slightly. She hadn't seen him this enthusiastic since his first days aboard Moya. He looked like a cadet on his first prowler run. For the love of Cholak, she wanted to kiss him so badly. How wonderful it would be to walk hand in hand with him along this street, to smell his warm scent. God, she had to get a grip on herself.

An island beauty approached John and put a wreath of purple blooms around his neck. She kissed him on the check and he grinned goofily.

Aeryn felt a pang of jealousy.

"Welcome," the jet-haired beauty bowed.

"Aloha!" John replied.

Aeryn wondered at the strange word she had never heard John use before.

"You like?" The girl asked.

"Very much," John nodded and Aeryn wondered if he was talking about the flowers or the girl.

The young vixen pulled John down the boulevard ahead of Aeryn and into the nearest shop. It appeared to be a shop that specialized in making the flower wreaths that the girl had placed around John's neck.

Well, he hadn't protested, Aeryn thought. She didn't know if she was madder at John for giving into his lust or herself for holding on to him, even though she had clearly lost him already. But, John always said that hope was what kept you going. If she couldn't have hope then what was left?

"Frell it!" Aeryn cursed under her breath.

She considered taking the pod back to Moya and just leaving.

As she passed in front of the flower shop, John was backing out with his hands up defensively.

"No, no, no you misunderstood, I don't want sex, I wanted flowers."

The girl looked at John in disbelief. "No, really, I have a friend who can't leave my ship. He's. . . well, he's sorta bound to it. I thought I would bring something back for him. I wondered if you could make me one of these leis big enough to fit around his head."

"But when you said you wanted a lay, I thought."

"Nononononono," John's words ran together. "On Earth, these are called leis, not lay"

Aeryn bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the situation the Earpboy had gotten himself into. The butterflies in her belly danced at the realization that John had not given into the beauty's seduction. Had he not noticed that the girls giving out the flower wreaths were only offering them to men? It didn't take a genius to figure out what that racket was about.

"Look, he's not interested," Aeryn interrupted and grabbed John by his solid bicep and pulled him away from the dejected island nymph.

"Thanks," John said relieved.

"Don't mention it." Aeryn grinned and slipped her arm into his. Maybe this would turn out okay after all.

John relaxed for a microt and walked along the avenue close to Aeryn. He could smell her scented hair. He looked down at her lovely face. She had taken to wearing gloss on her lips recently. He had to admit he liked it. She had amazing lips and the gloss accented them and made him want to taste them, kiss them, lick them, nibble at them. The flashes assaulted him full-force - Aeryn moving beneath him, her raven hair fanned out around her head, he could almost feel her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he moved inside her. The memories flooded his senses but her present nearness was driving him just as wild. His pulse raced, he had to take a hit of the lakka but he couldn't do it with her standing right there. She ran her fingertip down the inside of his forearm, her delicate nails tickled him mercilessly. God, did this woman have any idea what she did to his senses? She entwined her hand with his.

Abruptly he pushed them into a side street into the shadows and pressed her against a wall. He crushed his lips to hers. Aeryn's core went molten in an instant. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her even tighter.

John broke the kiss, "Is this what you want, Aeryn? You want me to fuck you right here in the street like a common tralk?" His breathing was so heavy she was about to come undone. The words didn't make any sense to her, it didn't matter what he was saying, she just wanted him to keep touching her. The grip he had on her biceps was definitely going to leave bruises but she didn't care.

"John," she panted in need.

"Is this what you did when you were gone Aeryn? Oh, I know how much you like to fuck. Who did you fuck when I wasn't there?"

The words finally hit their mark, "What?" she shook her head trying to jostle the words around so they made sense.

"You need a good frelling, is that what this is about?"

"What what is about? What are you talking about? You're the one who pulled us in here. I was just enjoying. . ."

"Enjoying what, Aeryn, teasing me? Taunting me?" He was squeezing her arms harder now. It was really beginning to hurt.

She cursed the tears that she couldn't hold back. The pain in her arms was bearable but him treating her like a tralk, that was something she couldn't take.

"I didn't. . I wasn't. . ." she tried to defend herself but John released her as abruptly as he had launched them into the alleyway.

"You know what forget, it. I just need to get outta here." He was furious with himself. He had been frustrated but he had never treated Aeryn like that before, never treated any woman like that before. He needed the lakka and he needed it now. "I'm sorry" he muttered shamefully and walked away.

Aeryn stood in the alleyway a few microns to compose herself. She could still feel the vise-like grip of his strong hands around her arms. They would be sore for days. A woman looked at her sympathetically from a window down the street. She wiped away her tears, straightened her leather vest that had rode up a bit when John was pressed next to her.

She couldn't keep doing this. It was like he still wanted her but that he hated himself for it. Would he ever forgive her? She was treading on thin ice. She would have let him frell her right there. She wanted him so badly. But in her heart of hearts she knew she could never be just John's frell-friend. If it came to that, if that was all he could offer, then she would have to leave. She suspected he felt the same, that's why he couldn't frell her just now. He couldn't divorce himself from his emotions, his frelling emotions that she had never asked for but couldn't live without now.

After she calmed down, Aeryn headed back out to the main drag. She looked both ways but didn't see him anywhere. However, she did see what looked like a tourist information booth. She hoped desperately that they could point her in the right direction. She needed that hike, now, more than ever.

The guide at the information desk pointed her in the right direction and it was only a half-mile walk to the trailhead. Aeryn double-checked her pack at the trailhead. Satisfied that everything was in order, she grabbed the canister of cream that Noranti had told her worked as a sunblock and bug repellent. She covered all of her exposed skin and, after checking for privacy, undid the front of her vest and slathered the cream all over her firm, rose-tipped loomas. Aeryn took a long swig of water, put the cream back in her pack and set out.

Small, six-legged, reptiles skittered in and out of the bush as Aeryn trekked along. She tried to push the entire Moya crew out of her mind but she couldn't help wonder if Scorpy's outfit was crafted from a much larger relative of these little creatures. Scorpius, of course, brought her mind to John but there was something else, someone else, who? Yes, Chiana! Ohhh, Chiana.

"Chiaaaaana," Aeryn tried the name on her tongue. It felt good to say it. Images of the Nebari beauty flitted in and out of Aeryn's mind. Her smooth grey skin, her dark seductive eyes, that hot tongue that although pink looked almost red against her dark lips.

"Whew," Aeryn fanned herself, she was getting close to heat delirium levels. The planet was warm but more humid than hot. Shouldn't have been dangerously hot but Aeryn was starting to lose her breath and get disoriented. She checked her comm but remembered that she purposefully left it behind so she could get away from it all. "Frell!"

She found a large rock and propped herself up against it. She just needed to rest for a bit, maybe turn back around. She was in great shape, this hike should not have been having this effect on her. She bet Chiana's skin felt cool like this smooth grey rock. Aeryn dropped to her knees and licked the rock. It tasted like fresh dirt, earthy, heady. God she needed to find Chiana. She was ready to see what all the fuss was about. What had Chiana said about getting lost in the bush?, Such a strange euphemism. Like all disciplined Peacekeepers, Aeryn kept herself trimmed neatly but she bet that Chiana's bush was wild like the Nebari to whom it belonged. She supposed that it was grey like the rest of her hair. She imagined the Nebari's dark nether lips, almost black and glistening. Oh, to taste that sweet nectar.

"Frell, Frell, Frell, what the frell?" Aeryn splashed some water on her face. She took a couple of deep breaths, a drink of water, and took a microt to listen to the jungle. She could make out the distinct songs of the various avian species that lived in the canopy above. The wind rustled in the fronds of the tall palms. She could hear a raging waterfall not far away. Hmm, she thought, a nice dip was just what she needed to cool off both physically and sexually. Chiana, really? What the frell was wrong with her? Yes, Chiana, sweet, young, sexy, hot Chiana. Chiana jerked her body around so sensuously that you'd have to be blind or dead not to appreciate the graceful fluidity of her arched back and her perfect ass jutting outward ever so seductively.

"Frell," Aeryn yelled so loudly that it flushed a flock of birds that had been roosting nearby.

After walking for another ten microns, Aeryn found the waterfall. She estimated that it was a least 70 feet tall. And it was huge, creating a deafening roar as it spilled into the natural pool below. Aeryn guessed the water would be near frigid but that was just what she needed right now.

As she approached the waterfall, Aeryn noticed Chiana splayed out on a rock, completely nude.

Something in her brain was yelling at her to turn around. But her body kept moving forward toward its need.

Chiana must have heard Aeryn approaching because she pushed herself up, she was still in a reclining position but she was supporting herself with her forearms. "D'you hear the waterfall? It's drad. I am thinking about climbing up there and diving down. What do you think? Think the pool's deep enough?"

Aeryn didn't answer. She grabbed Chiana and began kissing her roughly. Chiana responded in kind. She didn't miss a beat. She'd been wanting to frell the frigid Peacekeeper since she had joined the crew of Moya. She never dreamed Aeryn would actually give in. She assumed she was strictly dickly what with the way she pined over Crichton and all. Chiana released the zipper on Aeryn's vest and pushed it off her torso. She took a microt to savor the lovely loomas. She ran a fingertip along the space between them.

"So pink, pretty, I bet your nelly is just as beautiful."

Aeryn nodded breathlessly but couldn't find words to respond. She trailed kisses along Chians's jawline and down her throat. She groped one of Chiana's breasts, squeezing its fullness while thumbing a nipple.

"Ohhh, I like that," Chiana moaned and slid her hand down Aeryn's pants and pressed her palm against Aeryn's burning sex.

"Umm," Aeryn's guttural response sent sweet sensations coursing through Chiana.

John, who had set out on a hike after his encounter with Aeryn, found his trail ended at the top of the waterfall. He settled down and grabbed some food cubes out of his pack. He surveyed the jungle which stretched out below. He looked down the waterfall, what a tumble that would be! Still, he bet the pool would be nice. He nearly choked on his food cube when he saw Aeryn and Chi. Chiana was making quick work of Aeryn's pants. As she pushed the pants down Aeryn's legs she peppered Aeryn's smooth, toned thighs with soft kisses.

John yelled from the top of the waterfall, "Chiana, what the frell? Aeryn!" But they couldn't hear him for the rumbling of the water.

Chiana placed an almost chaste kiss on Aeryn's pubic bone, "You wanna get in the water? You're burning up."

Aeryn was panting rapidly now. This wasn't a normal arousal, something was going on. She couldn't help herself. It was an insane desire, more like a hunger than arousal. "I need you," Aeryn cried like a feral beast.

Chiana took Aeryn by the hand and led her into the water.

John didn't know what to do. He hated his male anatomy for having the reaction that it was having. "Down boy!" He ordered to no avail. He had to stop them. He couldn't sit there and watch the love of his life fuck Chiana. Would the jump kill him? Maybe! He could try to climb down but the rocks were slippery from the water. The trail would take an arn at least.

The girls walked deeper into the cold pool.

"That better?" Chiana asked.

Aeryn nodded. The cool pool felt blissful. The shock of the coldness heightened the pleasure that was mounting between her legs.

Chiana ducked under the water and Aeryn followed her example. Chiana was water sprite and when she came up she was several feet away from Aeryn. "Come get me," she teased.

"Uhhh, you're naughty. When I get my hands on you. ." Aeryn dived into the water dramatically and started swimming for the Nebari.

"Great, now they're playing alien Marco Polo," John was frustrated.

Chiana mock-tried to get away from Aeryn. When Aeryn grabbed her ankle she yelped dramatically. Aeryn pulled Chiana up and fisted her hair which had an almost paralyzing effect.

"Now, you're mine,"Aeryn took one of Chiana's breasts into her mouth and sucked hard.

"Ummm," Chiana squirmed from the pleasurable sensation. "You gonna show me three-point stimulation overload?"

"Uh-hu," Aeryn nodded but continued to suckle. She suddenly realized that she didn't want to show Chiana the Sebecean pleasure technique. In fact, she didn't want to be frelling Chiana at all. Why was Chiana's breast in her mouth again?

She pushed Chiana away and headed for the bank.

"What the?" Chiana was understandably confused.

John had finally made up his mind, "Cowabunga!" He yelled as he jumped.

Aeryn whipped around as she heard the screaming human make a leviathan splash behind her.

John surfaced and started swimming hard for the bank.

"John?"

"Great!" Chiana realized she was never gonna get to finish what they started.

Crichton popped up between the two women.

"John, what are. . ."

"What am I doing? I am not the one playing tongue tango with Chiana!"

"Yeah, I don't know what that was."

"Look," John started tenderly, "I know I was a real jerk earlier but you don't have to sleep with Chiana."

"Who's sleeping?" Chiana butted in.

"Pipe down Pip!"

"It's not her fault John."

"Yeah, she came on to me," Chiana stated with righteous indignation.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know - I was just so hot, hot, hot, Hot for Chiana," Aeryn almost couldn't believe her own words. "I need to sit down"

"Okay," John took her arm and led her attentively to the bank. He took off his shirt and laid it out for Aeryn to sit on. Aeryn sat down and took in the sight of him. Could she ever love another man? No! He was so beautiful. His hair was wet from his plunge. His skin glistened in the sunlight, water drops clung to the soft curls on his muscular chest. Aeryn admired the vein that ran down his bicep. She loved suckling it while she massaged the shaft of his cock, it drove him wild.

"Do you want your clothes?" John asked.

"No, I'll wait until I'm dry."

"Hmmph" Chiana chuckled at the double meaning.

"Chiana, could you give us some privacy?" Aeryn asked embarrassed about her earlier behavior.

"You two are a bunch of frellniks, I'm going back into town, I need a fellip daiquiri now!" Chiana grabbed her garments and huffed off.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" John settled down next to Aeryn. He tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I wish I knew, I've never, never been interested in Chiana that way. I couldn't control it John, it was like I was famished and she was the only thing that could satisfy me."

"You just saw her and had to have her?" John was confused.

"No, I was already thinking about her when I came across her lying in the nude."

"Chiana was sunbathing?"

"I don't know what she was doing, she was stretched out on that rock" Aeryn pointed to the boulder.

"But Chiana doesn't absorb solar radiation."

"Like I said, not sure what she was doing but I essentially assaulted her."

"She looked pretty willing to me."

"Still, John, I instigated. I couldn't quit thinking about tasting her. . ."

"Whoa, hoo okay, I got it. So um, you just wanted to frell her?

"Yes, senseless." Aeryn picked up a nearby pebble and tossed it into the water while she tried to think it through.

"But you don't want to now?"

"No" Aeryn shook her head and looked up to the sky. It was near noon, the sun was the sky's centerpiece. "Grab my bag will you, I don't want to burn."

"Sure," John tossed Aeryn her bag.

Aeryn dug out the sunblock and began to massage it into her shoulders and arms.

"Can you do my back?" Aeryn didn't really need the sunblock on her back but thought it would be a good excuse to get John's hands on her.

Could he ever? John thought. Little Johnny was still being a naughty boy from the sights he had earlier seen and sitting in such close proximity to a naked raven-haired goddess.

John grabbed a palmful of cream and began smearing away.

Twenty microns later, Aeryn was dressed and they decided to hike together up to the top of the waterfall and get John's pack.

"So can we talk, about us?" Aeryn asked as they walked along the worn path.

"Aeryn. . ."

"John, I just need to know if there is still an us?"

"There will always be an us, Aeryn. It's just complicated right now."

"I'm trying here John."

"I know, the baby. . ." John struggled to find the words.

"Yes?" Aeryn asked.

"If it's not mine, I'm still the father."

Aeryn thought her heart would explode. He pulse started racing rapidly. Frell! Why couldn't she get Chiana out of her head. This was NOT the time for this. She and John were on the cusp of working things out and all she could think about was Chiana's nelly!

"Aeryn? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Aeryn gritted her teeth in frustration.

"What did it taste like?"

"What? What did what taste like?"

"Chiana's pussy?"

"Didn't get that far, ummm, but her bush is exquisite."

"Yes, I saw that! Soooo fine!"

"Wait a microt? Now you too!"

"Ohhhh yeah! Let's go find her and have a three-way!"

Aeryn smiled from ear to ear, "Oh now you're talking."

"Frell my pack, let's go for Chi,"

"Race you," Aeryn agreed.

As they ran through the jungle the sky turned dark, the sun disappeared behind a massive, anvil-headed storm cloud. They heard the clap of thunder only microts before they found themselves fighting to keep their footing in the deluge. By the time they made it to town they were thoroughly soaked and their thirst for Chiana was gone.

"Why were we…"

"Chiana," Aeryn answered. "You know that's twice today for me. Twice after I used Noranti's frelling sunblock!"

"The sunblock she made from Chiana's blood or DNA,"

"Yeah, one or the other, and you, you put it on me the last time, which explains your attraction."

"Yeah, it most have some pheromone type properties in it," John agreed.

"Noranti!" They muttered in unison.

"Buy a girl a drink?" Aeryn asked exasperated that her day of rest and relaxation had turned into anything but. She hoped that she and John could finish their conversation.

"Yeah, sounds great but first let's go there," John said and pointed to a storefront that offered drying services.

Aeryn looked at him quizzically.

"It's a rain forest, makes sense to me."

John finished drying before Aeryn. When she stepped out of her drying tube, he had that grin again, that infectious grin.

"Look what I found!"

"What is it?" She asked as she eyed the red box he held lovingly in his hands.

"Well, it's not chocolate but it is the closest thing I have found to it. It tastes more like a coffee candy and the guy said it is made from a bean native to this rain forest so I am guessing that it is a relative to coffee. He also said it was a stimulant."

"Uh –huh, I've had enough stimulation for one day, thank you." Aeryn refused the candy John proffered.

"Oh come on! I even tried those raw brains you swore was a delicacy and you can't even handle a little candy?" John knew that if he phrased it as a challenge that Aeryn was more likely to capitulate.

"Fine," Aeryn ate the sweet confection. "Umm, good, real good. So this is like chocolate."

"Close but nothing is really chocolate except chocolate. I'll show you someday." John's smile was promise enough.

Fin


End file.
